NHL AllStar Week
by Office Romance
Summary: Three friends come together during All-Star Week intent on a good time, only to thrown in a whirlwind of emotion and conflict. From Jonathon Toews' overzealousness towards Danielle MacManus, Leslie Harper's need to fix Mike Green, and Alexandria Evans' hesitance towards Claude Giroux, the girls are in for an interesting week. Co-written by SLSheartsRKO


**Written by Office Romance**!

~ Chapter 1 ~

* * *

"So the plans for the Fantasy Draft are going slower than we thought. We're still missing some of the All Star players – they haven't gotten here yet, that or their planes haven't landed yet. And on top of that, the local news media isn't answering my calls. I need to make sure they know that the All Star week starts tomorrow, and that they are relaying that information out to the public."

"Oo, that doesn't sound too good. What are you going to have to end up doing?" The woman on the other end was Leslie Harper, the head physical therapist for the Washington Capitals. She was pacing back and forth in front of her gate at the airport, waiting for her flight to be called.

"I have no idea, but if they don't answer my calls within the next hour, I'll have no choice. I'll have to threaten them or something. Chicago has to know about the All-Star game and its stupid captain making the team. I should be doing that now, anyway. Hopefully someone else has done that for me already …"

"Relax, Danni," Leslie replied, sitting down on one of the chairs next to a very tall, muscular man. "I'm sure you'll be able to think of something."

"Yeah, Danni, don't worry, you'll figure it out. I, on the other hand, will never have my suitcase packed for this week," The third woman on the phone was Alexandria Evans. She was running late, as usual, trying to finish packing her bags for the trip she had won to the All Star Week in Chicago.

Laughing, Leslie leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, shaking her head. That was so like Alex. "We've been talking for what – twenty minutes? How much packing have you done in that amount of time?"

Alex looked around her and saw clothes strewn all over the floor, on her bed, on the chair and dresser. There were maybe two outfits in her suitcase. "Next to nothing…"

"Oh, Alex," Leslie smiled. "What are we going to do with her, Danni?"

"I don't know, but I think she might be a lost cause if she hasn't gotten it together by now."

Before anything else could be said, an announcement over the loudspeaker sounded, "Flight 162 is now boarding, Flight 162 is now boarding."

Leslie gasped, "Guys, that's me! I've got to go!"

"Bye, Lee-Lee!" Danielle 'Danni' MacManus said. "I'll be at the airport, waiting for you when you land!"

"Bye, girlie!" Alex smiled, waving, even though neither woman could see.

"I love you guys. Bye!" Leslie shut her phone and turned to the man who was sitting beside her who was now picking up suitcases and bags. "Thanks, Brooksy. You don't have to carry my things."

The blonde haired, blue eyed man grinned down at her and said, "I know, but Mike sure as hell wasn't going to, so I decided to be a gentleman."

Leslie looked over her shoulder at the equally attractive man who was now scowling.

"I would have! If you hadn't –"

"Guys," Matt Anderson – the publicist for the Washington Capitals – jumped in. "Let's just get on the plane before it leaves without us!"

"Matt, where would we be without you," Leslie teased.

"Sitting here arguing about who's getting whose bags," He said.

"And he has some fight in him, guys!" Brooks Laich exclaimed.

Leslie grabbed her purse and her carry-on bag from Brooksy. "I don't need anyone to carry my things! I'm an independent woman!"

"Okay, independent woman, you're going the wrong way," Matt grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Our plane is this way."

"I knew that! I was just testing Mike to see if he was keeping up!"

A glance in Mike's direction told Leslie that her teasing was found on deaf ears; he was already making his way to the terminal.

"After you, Harper," Brooksy mocked a bow and gestured towards their terminal.

"Thank you," Leslie laughed.

"Just go before we miss the whole thing!" Matt was exasperated.

Leslie and Brooks exchanged a look, stifled a laugh and followed Mike to the plane.

Leslie found her seat - the window seat – lucky enough for her without a problem. She also found that her flying buddy wasn't her best friend on the Capitals, Brooks Laich, but Mike Green. "Excuse me, Mike, I need to get to my seat."

He looked up. "Oh, yeah," He stood up and moved into the aisle.

Leslie tipped her head back to look up at Mike. He wasn't the tallest guy on the hockey team, but he sure was much taller than her 5'4 height. He may not have been the best looking guy on the team either, but he was the only man that made Leslie's heart skip a beat when she saw him. And he was the only man whom made her job as a physical therapist a whole hell of a lot harder when she was required to work on him.

Her job required her to touch him in all sorts of places – places she'd much rather touch somewhere outside of the stinky locker room in the Verizon Center.

But that was against her rules. She couldn't let herself think like that. He was as good as a client. There should be boundaries. That was her rule: No relationships with her team's hockey players. No matter how much she wanted Mike Green.

"Ma'am, please take your seat. We will be taking off shortly," A voice from behind her made Leslie look over her shoulder.

She tossed an "of course" over her shoulder and the flight attendant turned back around to look onto some other passengers.

She looked back at Mike. He was looking at her. A little frown line had appeared in between his eyebrows.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side. "Are you saying you want to hang around long enough for me to get wrinkles?"

_ Yes, if you let me._ Leslie almost let those words slip. Instead, she said, "So, Greenie _can_ take a joke and dish it out," Then she moved away from him and sat in her seat.

He plopped down right beside her and said "You should have been there when Ovie and I pulled a prank on Semin. It involved lots of chocolate syrup and his gym bag."

She laughed. "I heard about that one. That was mean!"

"It was awesome," He smiled.

"What a waste of some good chocolate syrup…"

Her response must have given him some pause, because he looked at her for a brief, silent moment before a slow grin formed on his lips.

Leslie's heart started a slow thud.

* * *

After Leslie had hung up the phone, Danni and Alex were left to discuss a few more details.

"So the All-Star game is in six days, the 29th? What all are we going to be doing? Until then, I mean," Alex asked.

"Me? I'm going to be pulling out my hair!" Danni half yelled.

Alex just laughed. "Stop freaking out! You always make your deadlines."

Danni sighed. "Tomorrow is the All Star convention. It's the meet and greet for the season ticket holders who've paid for the tickets to get into the game. You are able to get in because you are a season ticket holder."

"Right, I got that."

"The day after that is the Ice Skate. That's for the players who are involved with the All Star game. You can go to that because you won the 'Canes contest! Whoop, whoop!" Danni tried to inject a bit of lightheartedness to her tone.

Alex laughed and Danni continued, "The 26th is the Fantasy Draft where tweedle-dee, otherwise known as Jonathan Toews and Vincent Lecalavier, the captains of the two teams of the All Star game, chose their players. The day after that is the Skills Competition. That's where the players show off their skills, hence the name…'

"Danni … Danni!"

"What?

"I know all this stuff! The 28th is the team's practice and family skate; I get to go to that, too. The next day is the actual All Star game and the 30th is the party for the players, their families and season ticket holders who've paid for a ticket for it. And, oh, me! I know!"

"Oh, then why did you ask?" Danni had taken so long to explain she had forgotten the question.

"I meant, what are _we – _you, me and Leslie – going to do together?"

"Oh," Danni rubbed her head, thinking about all that she and her coworkers were going to have to do in the next few days; there was a headache forming behind her eyes and the week hadn't even started yet. "Hun, I don't know. I mean, we can get together for meals and stuff like that. But I don't know if I'll have the time to do much else. I still haven't heard from the All Stars yet. I think only a few players have actually landed in Chicago by now. I need to make sure all 50 players are in town by tomorrow morning at the latest. And I'll have to be around the convention center all week for any damage control I may have to do. I need to keep an eye on all the reporters, news crews who are going to be there…"

"Shouldn't you have a whole team working with you on all this?"

"Yes, and I do. But sometimes I think I'm the only one working."

"I'm sure they're doing all that they're supposed to be doing."

Danni made a noncommittal sound, but didn't elaborate.

Alex glanced at her clock and gasped. "Danni, I have to go or I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Okay! Dress warm – it's freezing over here!"

"Yeah, yeah – warm, got it! You're still meeting me at the airport right?" As she said this, Alex was tossing jeans and shirts and under-things into her suitcase.

"Yes, Lee-Lee and I will meet you there," Danni made a great effort to not laugh at Alex. It was not a laughing matter, missing a flight. Danni wouldn't be laughing if one of her hockey players missed his flight, but running late was something so classic of Alex that it was hard not to laugh.

Alex took another look at the time. "Don't laugh at me when I tell you this, Danni," She paused. "I'm going to catch a later flight. I have no idea what's in my suitcase and if I don't leave now, I won't make my twelve o'clock flight."

Danni burst into laughter. She laughed so hard, tears started to fall. "Oh, thank you, Alex! Thank you! I needed that!"

Alex gave a huff. "I can't believe you're laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing _with_ you!" She giggled.

"I'm not laughing!"

Peals of laughter escaped from Danni.

"I'm serious! If you don't stop laughing, I'm hanging up!"

"I'm sorry," She giggled. "I'll stop-" Insert yet another giggle and then a deep breath. "Okay. Love, just get here in one piece and get here tonight."

"I will. I believe there's a 1:30 flight out of RDU to O'Hara. I'll be on that one."

"'Kay, I'll see you when you get here. Have a safe flight! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Chicago's O'Hara airport was abuzz with excitement as any international airport would be. But this day was especially busy with hockey fans from all over the United States and Canada traveling to Chicago to take part in the festivities of the NHL's All Star game.

_ What's the point of getting here a few days early if I have to deal with all these crazy people? _Danni thought as someone's overly-stuffed, way too heavy, carryon bag hit her square in the back. But all thoughts of turning around and telling that person off were abruptly cut short when she looked up at the big board that announced the arrivals and departures of planes. The status of Flight 162 had changed from "In Flight" to "Landed."

"Yay," Danni exclaimed to no one in particular and rushed to the appropriate terminal.

Twenty minutes later, Danni saw people emerging from the plane. She scanned the arriving passengers for a dark-haired, pale skinned woman of twenty-seven with three men in tow. It didn't take long for her to spot Leslie.

"Leslie! Lee-Lee! Over here! Hi!" She yelled and waved her arm until Leslie had seen her.

The two women darted over to each other to meet in a big hug with exclamations of 'How've you been's' and 'I've missed you's'.

"It's been so long! The last time I saw you-"

"-was before Thanksgiving! That really was a great restaurant you picked out! This year you and Alex are coming to DC; I know this great little bistro that makes the best-"

"I'm sorry, ladies, to interrupt," Matt injected. "But can we take this little reunion to other part of the airport?"

Danni laughed and the two women pulled apart. "I'm sorry Mr. Anderson. Leslie and I are old college friends; we haven't seen each other in a while."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. It's nice to see you again."

Danni shook his hand. "It's nice to see you, too. How's your family? Your girls must be –how old now – three?"

"Yes, let me show you their latest pictures…"

The group made their way to the baggage claim; Leslie fell into step with Mike and Brooks. "College buddies, eh?" Brooks wagged his eyebrows in an overly suggestive way.

"Oh, yes, Brooks – Danni, Alex, and I. No, you big lug! We're practically sisters."

"Even better…"

Leslie tried to give him a look that said _really_, but completely failed at his laughing smile.

Danni turned to the group. "Guys, once you find your suitcases and bags, I've taken the liberty to call you all cars to take you to the Fairmont Hotel. The drivers are waiting for you near the exit. Your equipment has been sent to the Convention Center already."

Mike turned to Leslie. "You're not coming with us?"

"Nope, Alexandria is flying in a little bit. Danni and I are going to wait for her."

Brooks spotted his suitcase then turned to Leslie, "Dinner tonight?"

"Sorry Brooksy – she's mine for the night." Danni wrapped her arm around Leslie.

Brooks' mouth dropped open. Mike's face went a little red that went unnoticed by everyone except for Leslie.

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said." Danni winked at Brooks. "The Fairmount is waiting to check you guys in. Oh! And I need you and Mike-" She looked at Mike. "-to be ready tomorrow morning for interviews at 9:30; until then gentlemen…" With that Danni grabbed Leslie's luggage and started to the closest restaurant. "Come on Leslie, I'm starving!"

Leslie looked back to Brooks and Mike.

"I knew it!" Brooks exclaimed.

Leslie laughed. "It's not true!"

"Uh-huh. I'll see you in the morning," With that Brooks turned and followed in the tracks of Matt who had disappeared when Danni mentioned that their hotel was waiting for them to check in.

Mike looked at Leslie. "You two are really close."

"Danni and I – yeah, like I said, we're practically sisters…"

"No, I mean you and Brooks."

"Oh, umm… he's been great, helping me with the transition into working with a professional hockey team from college, moving into a new city, and all that."

Leslie watched Mike as she said all of this. His eyes were dark and that little frown line had appeared in between his eyebrows again.

He didn't say anything in response.

"Well, I'm going to go. Are you going to the hotel?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded and Leslie watched Mike grab his things and walk away, confused by the exchange.

"He's a looker." Danni said when Leslie finally sat down with her Caesar salad.

"Who – Mike?" She asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"No, the King of England – yes, Mike!"

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Most girls seem to think Brooksy is the good looking one."

"Oh, please Lee-Lee. You can't fool me. I know you too well. You love the puppy dog eyes and Mike Green has 'em!" Danni finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

Leslie felt her face go red with embarrassment of being found out.

"Ah! And your blush just confirmed it for me!"

"Blast these curs'd pink stain!" Leslie tried to make light of the conversation.

Danni plopped a fry in her mouth and looked at Leslie. "So … are you going to tell me about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quit the act. I know you like him."

"How…?" Leslie's eyes flew wide open with that statement.

"I saw your face when you were looking at him. He's not the only one with the puppy dog eyes." Danni ate another fry and wiped her mouth to continue. "He likes you, too."

Leslie nearly choked on a piece of lettuce. "Where in the hell did you get that? You've barely talked to him and we were with him for only a few minutes."

Danni sipped her drink before answering. "I saw the way he was looking at you. Didn't you notice how red his face got when Brooksy mentioned our lesbian affair?" She winked.

"He blushed because that's an embarrassing topic!"

Danni laughed and waved that explanation down. "Hon, I hate to tell you this, but the guy showers around lots of hot sweaty guys. A lesbian affair involving his team's physical therapist is not going to make his face red…at least not from embarrassment."

"Can we not talk about this?"

Danni leaned forward on her elbows. "Why? This is so much fun!"

"Hi Danielle," A voice from a distance caused the two girls to look around.

"Oh shit." Danni said under her breath. She threw her napkin down and she looked in the opposite direction of the voice, like she looking to find a place to hide.

A tall muscular man approached the women's table. "Didn't you hear me? I said, hello Danielle."

Leslie watched as her friend took in a deep breath through her nose, plastered on a fake smile and looked up at their guest.

"Hello, Mr. Toews. Was there something you need from me?"

The man just laughed. "No, Danielle. I just flew in from last night's game and I saw you here. I wanted to see you."

"That was very nice of you, Mr. Toews."

"I've told you before, Danielle, to call me Jonathan."

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Toews_, but unless there is something of great importance, I'm with an old friend and I would like to catch up with her – if you don't mind." Danni's words were all polite but the tone of her voice reeked with distain.

The smile on the man's face was replaced with malice. He opened his mouth to say something but from behind him a voice called out his name.

The mean look on his face vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "If you will excuse me, ladies," And with that, Jonathan Toews was gone.

"What was _that_?" Leslie practically yelled.

"That was the world's creepiest stalker trying to piss me off." Danni moved her plate onto the table next to theirs.

Leslie gave her a look. "Explain. What. Just. Happened."

Danni heaved a sigh. "You know that I met Toews a few months ago when there was a bit of a scandal with a puck bunny and his teammate, Duncan Keith."

"Yeah, Keith's married and the girl wanted to sue him for something."

"Yeah, that scandal – well, I was the publicist who overlooked everything. I had to fly from Philly because of some issues involving it. I met Keith a few times at the United Center, where they play and Toews was there. At first, he seemed like a decent Canadian boy but I think he thought I was coming to the center to see _him_ instead of Keith. I think he's a little bit crazy – and a lot stalkerish."

"Stalkerish? Has he done anything to you?" Leslie gasped.

"No nothing like that. But he really makes me uneasy." Danni frowned.

"Have you gone to the police or something?"

Danni arched her eyebrow at Leslie. "With what – he hasn't done anything. He just freaks me out, that's all."

Leslie wanted to say more but the look on Danni's face told her that the conversation was, temporally, taken off the table.

A few more hours passed by as Danni and Lee-Lee talked about this and that that had happened to the two women since the last time they had telephoned.

"What time does Alex's flight get in?" Lee-Lee asked after a while. "I thought she would have been here by now."

"She got on a later flight than what she had originally had planned. I'm sorry, I thought I told you." Danni glanced at her watch. "Actually, her flight will be landing in about twenty minutes. What do you say about heading towards her terminal? I have to make a few more calls."

"Seriously…?" Lee-Lee asked as she and Danni stood up and gathered her suitcases.

"Yes, I have to make sure that the players have landed or on the way. And I called Deb to make sure she contacted the local media about All Star Week."

"The first chance we get, we're going on a vacation. It's like you're running the whole damn show!"

Danni sighed. "I know. I knew that coming in that this job wasn't going to be easy, not all of us can get a job working on good looking hockey players on a daily basis." Danni hip bumped Leslie.

Leslie laughed and in a mockingly serious tone said, "Somebody's got to do it."

Laughing, Danni slipped her phone out of her purse. "I'll meet you in Alex's terminal in a few; this shouldn't take too long."

Leslie nodded and when she found the terminal, she also took out her phone.

_Like your room? _She hit the send button after the message was complete, her few words being sent to the phones of Brooks and Mike.

A minute later, she had received texts from both men.

_ 'Yeah' _was all the Brooks had said. Leslie sighed. _If you expect me to have a conversation with me, you have to contribute. _So she ignored Brooks' text and hit the button to read Mike's

_ 'The room is nice. Her friend seems nice.'_

Leslie smiled. _'We're practically sisters.'_

_ 'You said that already.'_

_ 'I did?'_

_ 'Yeah…'_

_ 'Did I say we meet at college?'_

_ 'Lol – what college did you meet?'_

Leslie's fingers struck the little buttons as fast as she could go. _'Notre Dame…'_

_ 'That's a good school.'_

_ 'We're all kind of smarty pantses. '_

_ 'Smart is good.' _

Mike's last text gave her pause, but before she could think too much about a response, Danni was standing over her saying, "I just checked the board. I told you the wrong terminal. Alex's plane landed just a minute ago in the next terminal over."

The two women jumped up, grabbed all of Leslie's suitcases and dashed to where they needed to go.

In no time, Leslie spotted the woman they were looking for.

Alex was a pretty woman with blonde hair that had darkened over the years to an almost dirty blonde color. She was the tallest of the three, standing at 5'5. Her deep blue eyes were wide open, no doubt looking for her two best friends.

"Alex!" Danni yelled. Leslie covered her ears and her friend's voice.

"You still have the loudest mouth of the bunch, I hear."

Danni ignored the truthful comment, yelling again to get Alex's attention.

It didn't take a third yell. Alex spotted them and rushed over the Leslie and Danni.

Hugs were given all around and exclamations of 'Looking good's' and 'I've missed you's' were thrown about again.

When the trio calmed down a bit, Alex looked around and said, "Who knows where the best food is in this town? I'm starving!"

Danni raised her hand. "That'll be me! When I got here last week, I saw this cute little Irish pub not too far from the hotel we're all staying at."

Alex grabbed her previously forgotten carry-on bag and purse. "Let's get my things and then point me in the right direction."

The trio of women linked arms as best as they could and made their way of the airport.


End file.
